Double Clutch
by BreakTheWallsx
Summary: Two divas. One superstar. Both, Kelly Kelly and AJ Lee have a clutch on the WWE champion, CM Punk's heart. Will Punk end up with Kelly or AJ? Kelly/Punk/AJ OS.


**A/N: **I just had to do this triangle. The muses were kicking my butt! Haha! Had to do it! It was bound to happen eventually.

Kelly/Punk/AJ is the triangle! Yay! Are you team AJPunk or team PunKelly? Let me know!

Thank you ahead of time for reading. As always, reviews are always welcome! I think this the first time I am using all the wrestler's wrestling names instead of their real names. xx

* * *

**Double Clutch**

* * *

"Hey, Punky," the bubbly voice of AJ Lee called out to the WWE champion. "What'cha doing?" She asked. She then took a seat next to Punk who was currently sitting on a crate reading one of his older comics.

The straight edge superstar put down his comic book and smiled at the young brunette. "Well, I was reading a comic book. But, it looks like now I am talking to you. So, what's up with you?" The brunette beside him was one of the women that had a clutch on his heart. Punk and AJ had grown really close since their recent storyline. Plus, he had been somewhat of a 'mentor' to her by telling her what it took to succeed in the WWE.

"I just got done talking to Kelly." Punk's eyes lit up at the sound of Kelly's name. That was the other woman that had a clutch onto his heart. So, he had a double clutch. "Her and I were talking about hanging sometime later on this week."

The WWE champion tried to maintain his composure. "Really? That sounds fun." He then felt himself shake and become really nervous. The two women he was infatuated with were hanging out.

AJ smiled, "Yeah, thanks. She's a really cool person." Lucky for Punk, AJ was oblivious to the fact that he was really shaky.

"Believe me, I know." _If you only knew how much I thought she was cool. Same goes for you AJ. Why must I like you both? _He thought to himself. He was snapped out of his thoughts when he felt AJ's little hand on his shoulder.

"You alright, Phil? You look like you have a lot on your mind."

The older man shook his head to clear his thoughts. "Yeah, i'm good. Thanks for asking though."

"Alright, if you say so. Now, if you excuse me, I need to go and meet up with Kaitlyn. I told her i'd meet up with her about five minutes ago but then I caught up into socializing with you," AJ said with a laugh. "It was nice talking with you like always." AJ kissed Punk on the cheek then walked away.

"Hey, AJ!" Punk hollered to AJ. He got up off the crate and followed AJ to where she was headed.

The brunette turned around and smiled, "What's up, Punk? You okay?" AJ asked, concern very evident in her face.

"Um yeah." Punk scratched the back of his head cause he was nervous. "I was uhhh," Punk stuttered. "I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me tonight if you didn't have any plans."

When Punk didn't hear an answer from AJ, he assumed she didn't want to go out with him so he turned he around to walk away until, AJ grabbed his arm to face her. "Where are you going? You didn't let me answer you. Yes, I would love to go out with you."

Punk smiled at her, "Great! I'll text you whenever I get to the parking lot. So, i'll you see around."

AJ smiled, "Yeah! See you later." She kissed him on the cheek again and walked away to go talk to Kaitlyn.

Punk held his cheek where AJ kissed it and smiled. Forget both Kelly and AJ. Maybe AJ is the only one he wants and needs. _Why like both of them when you can have one all to yourself? _Punk thought to himself. But, he knew those feelings for Kelly would be hard to put away because of the strong feelings he's had for her for awhile.

* * *

Kelly was watching all of the interaction between AJ and Punk and to say she was upset was definitely an understatement. She had feelings for Punk and she had to sit there and watch him ask AJ on a date. She knew what she was getting herself into. She knew that AJ had liked Punk for awhile because AJ told her. AJ also knew Kelly liked Punk because Kelly admitted to AJ the same day. She knew it was hard being friends with someone who liked the same guy as her.

"Hey, Kellz." Kelly jumped when she saw the WWE champion approach her. She had to hurry up and get back to her normal composure. She couldn't let Punk see that she was upset because then she would have to tell him everything because she can't lie to him.

"Hey, Punk. What's up?" Kelly asked coolly.

"Nothing much. Getting ready for a date later on."

Kelly instantly frowned. "Oh, really? Congrats. Which airhead is it with this time?"

Punk looked at her curiously. If he didn't know any better, he would think that Kelly was jealous. It had to be his imagination because he knew that Kelly didn't like him like that. "I have a date with AJ later on. Who by the way isn't an airhead."

"Cool. She's a nice person." Kelly didn't like the fact that Punk was going to go out with AJ but the more she thought about it, she was glad that if Punk went out with anybody besides herself, it was indeed AJ. Him and AJ had a lot in common and not to mention, she thought they looked cute together.

"You're right; she is a nice person."

Kelly smiled, "Glad you think so. Well, go and have fun." She regretted saying that part. She wished it was her going on that date with Punk and not AJ. She had to let him know how she felt.

"Thanks. I think I will have fun. AJ is a great person."

"No problem. Now hurry up because it's already late enough. You don't want to keep the girl waiting do you?" Kelly asked with a laugh.

Punk smiled, "Nope, I don't. Thanks again, Kellz." Punk turned around to walk away and gave her a quick wave, which was reciprocated by her before he went to reach his destination, the parking lot.

As soon as Punk walked away and was clear out of her sight, she let the tears fall down her cheeks. Why couldn't that be her?

* * *

AJ was peeping on the conversation that Punk had with Kelly and she knew right then that she had to cancel her date with Punk. She even saw the part where Kelly starting crying after Punk left her sight. She knew that Kelly had liked him more than she did. AJ liked Punk a lot too but she knew that her feelings to couldn't match to those of Kelly.

She heard her phone go off. It was a text from Punk saying: _Hey, i'm out in the parking lot. Come on out._

AJ sighed. She knew that she had to call off her date with Punk. She texted him back saying this:_ Hey, we need to talk. I don't think I can go out on this date with you. Meet me by the diva's locker room._

She walked down to the diva's locker room and found a concerned Punk leaning against the wall. He rushed to her hurriedly, concern still on his handsome face. "AJ, are you okay? What do you need to talk to me about?"

AJ smiled at the concern his was showing. "Yeah, i'm fine thanks. I just wanted to talk to you about tonight and about something else."

"Okay," Punk replied nervously. He scratched the back of his head. "I'm listening. What do you want to talk to me about?"

AJ sighed, "Listen Punk, I can't go out with you tonight or ever for that matter because I know of somebody else that deserves to be with you. And, by the looks of things, you deserve to be with her too. I see the way you two are with each other. You two totally need each other."

Punk sighed, "That's shitty news. Who are you talking about? Who could you possibly be talking about?" He had a feeling he knew who she was going to say but he wanted to see what she was going to say before he got to far into assuming.

"Kelly. I saw you two's interaction earlier. It was obvious that she was jealous because you were going out with me. We both knew that the other liked you, but it obvious that she likes you more than I do."

Punk's mouth dropped open. That wasn't the person he expected. He was expecting Beth to be said. "Wow, ummm," Punk once again scratched the back of his head. "That is really a surprise. Kellz really likes me? You aren't lying are you?"

AJ laughed, "No, i'm not lying. I am being one hundred percent honest. I really think you need to go talk to her."

* * *

Punk made his way back to where he approached Kelly earlier in hopes she would still be there. And to his luck, she was. "Kellz?" Punk asked in a soft voice when she saw Kelly crouched on the ground.

Kelly lifted her head and saw it was Punk standing over her. Her face had mascara tear stains down her cheeks. "What? I thought you would be with AJ."

Punk took a seat down beside Kelly on the floor. "I thought I was too. But then, she pointed out something to me." He softly took Kelly's head and placed it on his shoulder.

"And that would be?"

Punk let out a big sigh, "She told me that you had feelings for me? Is that true? Cause, if it is then, I would say that those feelings are most certainly reciprocated. She told me that she saw how we interacted with each other."

Kelly lifted her head from his shoulder and looked up at him. "So, you like me too?"

Punk nodded his head, "Yeah, I have for awhile actually. I also liked AJ too. But, I think i've liked you more though. I just didn't realize until tonight."

Kelly sniffled and laughed, "I am taking all of this in. I can't believe you like me."

Punk laughed, "Look, I am not usually a softie or one to confess his feelings, but if I am doing all of this for you, you better believe that I like you. It's not everyday that I admit my feelings like that to someone. Consider yourself lucky."

"Yeah, I believe you." She gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Punk smiled at her, "I know that I was supposed to go on a date with AJ, but since all of this took place and stuff, would you like to be the one to go on the date with me? I think I would like it better if you came."

Kelly smiled, "Yes, of course."

* * *

**He had two different women that had a clutch on his heart. One would call this a double clutch. After all the months of liking two women, all of the emotions and drama all culminated on this one night. He found out that he indeed have stronger feelings for one woman than the other and he sure loved who his choice was. While he is in a relationship with one, he found a very good friendship with the other.**

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, so what did you think? Was this good or bad? xx

Thanks for reading.

Kimberly x


End file.
